Nightmares
by theunhappytwins
Summary: Strange, ultra-realistic nightmares have plagued the Vocaloid mansion, infecting and ruining the Vocaloid's mental health, one by one. Until someone goes missing, the "unwilling sacrifice." Can they find the source and end the madness? And what secrets are people hiding? Adopted from Starlight Musings. T for gore(may change to M later)
1. Internet

**AN: Okay, so I adopted this from Starlight Musings, and here it is!**

**?-Aoki**

Lapis Aoki looked up at the sky.

The stars gleamed in the velvet, bathing the blue-haired fairy in their light.

She knew what was going to happen.

She wished she could help the poor people in the mansion. After all, she had spent enough time with them to know them well...

"What are you thinking, Aoki?"

She turned to the dark-skinned fairy. "Oh, Merli! I didn't see you there-"

"You were talking out loud."

Aoki blushed. "I-"

"What the hell are you thinking? You know that we can't interfere!" Merli shouted. "They have to handle it for themselves."

"Can't I watch over them-"

Merli shook her head. "If you're going to be such a bleeding heart, you shouldn't watch it."

Aoki sighed. "I just want to help them...it's all our fault, anyway."

Merli grabbed her hand. "Stop whining, Aoki. It would have stayed the same with any people. At least they have enough mental strength for some of them to stay intact."

The violet-haired fairy leapt into the night.

As the two flew away, Aoki glanced regretfully at the Vocaloid mansion.

_This time, I hope they might be able to all survive..._

**AWAKE-Yuki**

Kiyoteru sighed.

"Yuki, do you really need me to check for monsters now?"

The black-haired girl nodded. "I...well, I had to sing this song and it was really scary*..." Yuki burrowed into her red covers. "I know I shouldn't be scared anymore...it'll just worry you..."

Kiyoteru patted Yuki's head. "Yuki, you don't have to worry about scaring me."

After Kiyoteru had left, Yuki shivered.

She knew that there weren't monsters.

Really, she did.

So, why did she feel so worried?

**ASLEEP-Yuki**

Yuki stood alone in the dark room, her red pajamas still on.

She stood up, looking around. "H-Hello? Is anyone there?"

She walked forwards, shivering.

"Y-Yuki..."

Kiyoteru's voice.

Yuki almost cheered. She ran forwards. "I-"

She stepped on a pair of broken glass.

Yuki screamed, hopping on one foot. Blood dripped from her foot, staining the cement floor crimson.

A pale hand on the ground near the glass twitched.

"Wh-Who..."

Kiyoteru lay on the ground, his limbs broken, sprawled out grotesquely, like a nightmarish scarecrow. His glasses had fallen off, and it was at that point Yuki realized she had stepped on them.

Yuki screamed again, falling to her knees. "KIYO-SENSEI!" She grabbed the corpse, drawing it closer to her. Tears streamed down her face. "KIYO-SENSEI!"

"..UP..."

"KIYO-SENSEI! No...no..._no..._"

"YUKI...UP..."

"YUKI, WAKE UP!"

**AWAKE-Lily**

Tears stained Yuki's face as she tossed and turned in her sleep.

"Wake up!" Lily shouted.

"...no...no_...no..."_

"Yuki, wake up!" Lily was beginning to panic, shaking the pigtailed girl.

"Kiyo-sensei..."

"YUKI, WAKE UP!" Lily screamed.

Yuki's eyes opened. "Lily-san?" She threw her arms around the blonde woman. "Li_-Lily-san..._ K-Kiyo-sensei...he..." The black-haired girl sobbed in Lily's arms, tears staining her white blouse.

Lily stared at her in confusion. "Yuki, Kiyo-sensei's fine. He tried to wake you up, but he couldn't..."

"No, no he didn't! Kiyo-sensei's DEAD, he's DEAD, HE'S DEAD!" Yuki's shoulders shook with sobs.

"He's fine! He's fine! Kiyoteru! You need to come here, she thinks you're dead!"

"DEAD, DEAD, DEAD, DEAD...d-dead..."

**ASLEEP-Galaco**

The heavens stretched out around her.

Just as always.

Galaco loved her beautiful dreams.

She ran, catapulting through the small pinpricks of white light.

Her hair flew out around her, streaming in hundreds of colors.

It was glorious.

She reached a finger to touch a star-

and it burned, it burned, oh how it burned, Galaco screamed but no one could hear it, there was no one to hear in space...

The flesh on her finger bubbled, and then melted, the bone crumbling into black ash.

Galaco screamed and screamed, as the stars everywhere converged on her, burning her and burning her...

AWAKE-Galaco

And then she woke up, a scream still on her lips.

Galaco threw back the covers, running out the door.

She had to tell someone, anyone...

She bumped straight into Hiyama Kiyoteru.

Perfect.

Galaco threw her arms around the brown-haired teacher's neck, sobbing into his chest. "Kiyo-sensei, I had a horrible nightmare, I was running in space and I touched a star, but it burned my finger, _it burned..."_

"Look, Galaco-san, I can't do this right now, I have to tell Yuki I'm not dead. I'll help you later, all right?" He walked away.

Galaco, sniffling, wiped her tears away.

"Ow!"

She looked at her finger-the finger she had touched the star with, she recalled-which had just stung.

A burn was right at the tip of it.

**AWAKE-Kiyoteru**

He threw open the door to Yuki's room.

"See, Yuki-chan? I'm fine."

She drew back from Lily, looked at him, and tackled him in a flying hug.

"KIYO-SENSEI! You're okay..." She sobbed into his chest, a huge grin on her face. "You're okay, you're okay..."

Kiyoteru hugged her. "Of course I am. Of course I am."

Lily stared at them both in-was that _jealousy?_

He turned to the blonde. "Lily, thank you for helping Yuki."

Lily crossed her arms. "You don't have to worry about that...what's that on your foot, Yuki?"

Yuki frowned. "What are you?"

Kiyoteru bent his head around Yuki's shoulder. "She's right. You have a cut on your foot, Yuki-chan..."

_Almost as if she had stepped on broken glass..._

**?-Merli**

The two fairies looked down at the scene.

"It escalated quicker than it does most times." Aoki bit her lip. "Does that mean..."

Merli put a hand on Aoki's shoulder. "Only with the extremely imaginative. The others, for now, are safe. The only thing they'll know is that they are having bad dreams."

"Are you sure we shouldn't have told them?"

The violet-haired fairy looked at her feet. "It's the best for them...the sleep might be better that way."

The two disappeared, Aoki casting one glance at the group behind them.

* Trust me, After School(the song in question) is that scary. Don't listen to it at night. Really.


	2. Chaos

**AN: What? Inspiration just struck me...**

**And, here are the pairings for this THAT HAVE ALREADY COUPLED UP. The ones who are still single and not aware of their LURVE are..not in this list: **

**Taito and Galaco**

**Miki and Piko**

**Mayu and Haku**

**Oliver and Rin**

**AWAKE-Galaco**

Galaco had stayed downstairs in the mansion, a bandage on her finger, until some of the trainees had come down.

The rainbow-haired girl threw her arms around her boyfriend.

"TAITO!"

The violet-haired boy's older brother smirked at the two. "You okay there, Taito?"

Taito looked up at the redhead from the floor. "Unlike you, Akaito, I'm not a fragile flower-"

"AKAITO! Were you commenting on what I weigh!" Galaco shouted.

"Hello, you two?" Neru put her hands on her hips. "I personally don't care where you get it on, but on the floor in front of me, before breakfast?"

"We weren't doing anything." Taito said. "Yet."

Neru shuddered. "Stop it, okay?"

Galaco giggled. "Stop what?"

Neru walked away. "I am not listening to you two," she said over her shoulder.

In the comfort of the others, Galaco forgot what she had been about to tell everyone of...

**ASLEEP-Miku**

The room was dark.

Miku smelled something horrible in the still air.

High heels clacked towards her.

"My, my, sister. Isn't it dark in here?"

Miku drew back. Her foot squished, landing in something wet. Miku gagged, but didn't look down. She wouldn't have been able to see, anyway...

Two red lights glinted in the darkness.

"Should I turn on the light?"

A dim light flickered in and spotlighted her.

There was another squishing noise, as well as the sound of something cracking.

Miku looked down at her boot.

It was sitting in a hole in Neru's chest.

Currently, it had just broken one of the ribs that stuck out from the hole like trees on a savanna.

Miku collapsed to her knees and vomited, shudders racking her body.

The red-eyed girl smiled at her.

Wiping her mouth and tightly closing her eyes, Miku stood up.

She heard another squishing noise underneath her, and something wet was dripping from her knees, but she couldn't think about it, she couldn't, she couldn't...

She heard footsteps as the girl walked closer to her and picked up her chin, pressing her lips to hers.

Her lips tasted like blood.

"Do you know what?" the girl purred. "I think that you need a better look."

She pried open Miku's eyelids and forced her head down.

Neru's skin was pure white, blood spreading around her in a crimson pool.

Organs spilled out from her stomach, thrown around the ground near her.

Her legs had been cut off and hacked into pieces, thrown around her with the organs.

Miku choked back vomit.

_I can't fall down again, I can't, I can't..._

"Aww, Miku, does it scare you? Do you want to vomit again? I hope you do...Oh, wait! I haven't even shown you everything yet!"

Another spotlight flickered on.

Kaito hung from the wall, emaciated, chains binding him.

She saw splinters of bone protruding from open wounds in his legs, and bloody cuts all over him.

He was almost as badly hurt as Neru had been, except he was _alive._

His eyes opened. "Mi...ku..."

"Kaito-nii!" She turned to the red-eyed girl, barely even noticing anything except her _eyes_..."WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!"

The girl smiled. "More like, what did _you_ do to him."

As Miku fell backwards, she whispered in the teal-haired girl's ear, "You can call me the Princess."

**AWAKE-Miku**

Red eyes.

That was the first thing she saw.

She screamed, pushing away the girl with red eyes.

"Holy _shit_, Miku! What the hell was that for?" Meiko yelled.

Miku blinked.

Yes, it was Meiko.

Not the girl with red eyes.

Miku blushed. "I-I just had a bad dream..."

Meiko stared at her. "A bad dream."

"Yes. A bad dream."

The brown-haired woman sighed. "Kiyoteru called everyone downstairs. You were still asleep, so I had to get you..."

Miku forced a smile. "Okay..."

**AWAKE-Lily**

Once Miku had come downstairs, the meeting began.

"All right, did anyone have any nightmares? Extremely realistic ones?" Kiyoteru asked.

Galaco raised her hand, as did Yuki and Miku.

"So only three..." Meiko muttered.

"Miku, did you have any injuries you received in the dream?"

Miku looked down. "I wasn't hurt in the dream...wait, what?" She stood up suddenly, turning to her older brother. "Kaito-nii! Are you all right-"

Kaito smiled. "I'm fine...Kiyoteru-san, what did you say just then?"

Yuki frowned. "I stepped on some glass in the dream, and when I woke up, I had a cut on my foot..."

Galaco stood up. "That's right!"

Taito frowned. "What do you mean, Galaco? What did you not tell me?"

"Well, I had a burn on my finger that I touched a star with in my dream..."

"A _star?"_

Galaco shuddered. "Yes. A star."

She didn't elaborate. Lily wasn't sure if she /wanted/ her to elaborate, knowing what Yuki's dream had been.

Kiyoteru dead...

Lily shook her head quickly. There was no point in dwelling on that.

Meiko frowned. "What sort of dream hurts you in real life?"

Miku frowned. "Mine didn't hurt me in reality, but I didn't get hurt in the dream..." She cast a glance at Neru.

The trainee singer frowned. "What? Why are you looking at me like that, Miku?"

Miku looked down at her feet. "I-It's nothing..."

Taito crossed his arms. "It's just nightmares. And if some supernatural abomination is causing them..." Taito's hand tapped his leg. "I have weapons."

There was silence.

"Um...Thank you, Shion-san, but I think we'd all prefer if you didn't hit us on the head with a pickax." Kiyoteru said.

"I wasn't going to hit Galaco with a pickaxe! I was going to hit whatever's causing them." Taito glared at the teacher. "There's a difference. And I have yet to find any problem pickaxes can't solve."

There was another silence.

"...Right. We'll keep that in mind." Lily finally said, changing the subject quickly. "Anyone else have ideas?"

A hand raised.

Lily turned towards Calne Ca. "What is it?"

The mute girl launched into a complicated series of hand signals.

"Iroha? Interpretation, please?"

The pink-haired girl grinned. "She says that we should try to get some sleep medicine!"

Meiko frowned. "That just sounds counterproductive."

The pigtailed girl hung her head, and Iroha patted her shoulder.

After many, many other theories were launched, none of them getting a positive reception-some highlights were SeeU's plan to train an army of cats to destroy the nightmares and Miki's plan to launch them all into space-the meeting was called off and everyone left.

**ASLEEP-?**

The red-eyed girl frowned. "This is them?"

Her companion nodded. "What do you think?"

She put her hands on her hips. "Pathetic! The one I visited was so _boring!_ I only had to show her what I wanted to do to two of them before she freaked out...and then that one with the brown hair woke her up. I'm going to take _her _next."

"Weren't you going to punish the traitor?"

She sighed. "Yes, that one would be a good idea...maybe mess with that sweet little girl who she ran away with?"

"...Good idea. I underestimated you, Zatsune."

The black-haired girl smiled. "Thank you."


	3. Watching

**AWAKE-Piko**

His eye stung as he walked through the crowded streets, Miki holding his arm.

"Piko? What's wrong?"

Piko smiled at the redhead. "It's nothing."

She obviously didn't believe him, but she smiled anyway.

The two felt that they had to pretend something was still normal, what with...whatever _was_ going on.

Meiko had argued that it was a coincidence, and Piko desperately wanted to believe the same...

"Piko!"

He felt his cheeks flush as he looked at his girlfriend. No matter how long they had been dating, he'd never gotten used to having someone like Miki in love with him.

"What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing."

She smiled, continuing to pull him along, prattling on happily.

He wondered why, even though he never thought someone like her would come near him, even though she was the most beautiful girl he'd ever met, even though she was worth a thousand of him...

He wondered why he kept lying to Miki.

**?-Merli**

At this point, the room the two fairies were in had arranged itself to look like a Victorian tea party. Delicate china cups rested on the small table. A beautiful garden stretched around the two.

A beautiful garden surrounded the two.

With an angry yell, Merli threw one of the teacups to the ground.

"Why are they doing nothing, why are they not going to sleep, why is _nothing happening!?_"

Lapis grabbed her arm. "M-Merli! Calm down...it's a /good/ thing that they aren't asleep!"

Merli glared at the bluenette. "Are you insane? They /have/ to go to sleep! If they don't..."

Lapis looked at her feet. "I-I know...I just...just..." Her eyes were suspiciously shiny. "I..don't want anyone to get hurt..."

Merli sighed. "Lapis, this can't go on without anyone getting hurt."

The smaller girl sat down, looking into the depths of her teacup. "I know...

**AWAKE-Len**

There were many things one could say about the Kagamine twins.

Most of them were rather offensive, but one of the foremost was that they cared about Miku.

Len might be worried about the teal-haired singer, but currently he was worried about his sister more than anything else.

"Rin, you're sure about this?"

His sister grinned. "Of course I am! You have to help me, though."

Len frowned. "Rin, are you sure..."

She smiled. "Of course I'm sure! You always protect me, Len-kun. I know you can do it now..."

"Look, I just...you saw the look on Miku's face. She looked so terrified..."

Rin hugged him. "We're braver than her. We're going to face the nightmares. And we're going to _win."_

She walked into the bathroom, and then walked out, two white circles in her hand.

"What are..."

"Sleeping pills. Don't want to stay awake, do you?"

Len began to feel more and more worried. "R-R-Rin..."

She swallowed the pill dry. "Come on, Len. Let's go have a nightmare."

**AWAKE-Miki**

The date had finished, and the couple returned to the mansion.

As Miki walked towards her friend Galaco's room, she noticed the Kagamine twins sprawled on a couch, asleep.

A small smile spread across Miki's face. _Nice to see they can be so cute...I guess not everyone is affected by the nightmares, huh?_

She didn't notice the thin line of blood dripping from Rin's nose.

**ASLEEP-Len**

He stood in a black room, Rin standing next to him.

"Where's the nightmare?" she asked. "Come on, monsters! Come and get me! Why aren't you here? Are you _sca-_" She coughed into her hand.

In her palm was..._something.*_

It was a horrible, mutated, twisted version of his sister...something Len didn't even understand.

"Ririririririririririri..."

It squirmed off her palm, wriggling across the floor.

Len and Rin stared at it in horror.

Paralyzed, Len watched it come closer and closer to his foot.

A stab of pain shot through Len's entire leg as it burrowed into his flesh.

Rin screamed in terror, backing away.

"LEN!" Her body contorted into a coughing fit, and more of _them_ crawled out of her mouth, spilled out of her nose and ears, crawled down her legs, all massing towards Len.

He screamed, but they were upon him, ripping his flesh apart as they burrowed into it.

Rin screamed, the horrific larva of her massing towards him.

A hand broke through the flesh on Len's chest.

Rin's hand.

She screamed, reaching out a hand towards her brother, just as thousands of versions of her burst out of his body.

**AWAKE-Calne Ca**

The teal-haired girl rolled her wheelchair towards the room she occupied on the first floor of the Vocaloid Mansion.

She noticed Rin and Len sleeping on the couch, terrified expressions on their faces.

She tapped the girl on the cheek.

Rin's eyes slowly opened.

"AAAAAAH!"

Calne Ca tilted her head to one side.

"O-Oh..not you..." Rin's face was pale and sweaty. "W-Wake up Len, okay?" The blonde singer ran out of the room.

She tapped Len on the cheek.

He stayed unconscious.

Bending out, she grabbed his shoulders, her long fingernails digging into his flesh.

She shook him slightly.

His eyes suddenly opened. "RIN!"

Calne Ca pointed at the door.

"What? She went there?"

She nodded.

Len got up, running the way she had pointed.

**ASLEEP-Zatsune**

The black-haired girl smirked. "Silly children, they should know never to taunt a nightmare."

She ran her hand over my wrist. "The Dreamer didn't like them, did she?"

Her male companion sighed, looping his arm around her shoulders. "The Dreamer doesn't like _anyone._ Why else would she trap us in this?"

Zatsune smirked. "I'm sure there are some people she likes..."

She looked up.

At you.

Yes, _you_.

"Isn't that right?"

* Yes, this nightmare is based off Larval Rin.


End file.
